


Incredibles: Clothes Shopping

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Even Super families have mundane things to do. Although Dash will certainly look for ways to spice it up.





	Incredibles: Clothes Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Even Super families have mundane things to do. Although Dash will certainly look for ways to spice it up.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A big thanks to [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) for suggesting this idea.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“How much longer, mom?” Dash Parr asked his mother for the sixth time since arriving at the store.

His mother, Helen, sighed.

She was in her late thirties and had brown eyes that matched her side-bob style hair that formed a half heart-like shape. Her figure was slim and athletic, although her wide hips and VERY well-endowed butt stood as a nice contrast to that.

And currently, the 5ft 8in woman was feeling just a bit annoyed. “Dash, we’ve only been at it for 10 minutes. It takes longer than that to buy you new clothes.”

“What’s wrong with the clothes I’ve already got though?” he asked, gesturing at his surprisingly neat yellow shirt and blue jeans.

Another sigh from Helen.

In a way, she brought this one on herself. The boy was so full of energy and couple that he was practically incapable of doing anything as mundane as clothes shopping without getting irritable.

So, she opted to extend his current leash. “Alright sweetie, I’ll tell you what. You can run around the store as long as no one notices you doing it and you don’t break anything.”

“Really?!” he asked hopefully.

“Just don’t cause any trouble or you’re grounded for the weekend.” she added sternly.

“No problem. Thanks, mom!” And like that, he sped off in blur.

Helen shook her head with a slight smile.

-

Dash sped around the store, zipping about and looking at a multitude of different things. It wasn’t much, but certainly better than slowly looking over clothes with his mom.

Zooming past the girls’ underwear section, he found himself having to circle back to it for a double take, stopping behind a shelf. Peaking out from behind it, he grinned at what he saw.

Kari McKeen and her mother.

Her mother, who looked like a more developed version of Kari without braces and her hair free from its ponytail, wore a black skirt that went down past her knees and dark blue t-shirt.

Kari was dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt. And based on what they were currently doing, Dash had no problem understanding why Kari’s face was beginning to resemble her shirt.

“What about these?” Mrs. McKeen while hold up a pair of pink Hello Kitty panties.

“Moooom…” Kari whined. “Can’t I get something a little more grown up? I mean, I’m a teenager now.”

The woman just smiled and patted her daughter’s head. “I know, but you’ll always be my little girl. And besides, these look so cute on you.” Proving her point, Mrs. McKeen held the pair of panties in front of her daughter’s hips to show how they’d look on her. “See?”

Kari’s face flushed scarlet as she pushed her mother’s hands away. “Moooom, come on!” _Why does she have to be so embarrassing?_

The woman laughed a bit. “Alright, alright.”

Dash snickered as he watched this. _Alright, time to have some fun! he thought._

The great thing about messing with Kari as opposed to Violet was that Kari wasn’t someone who could send out a forcefield to stop him if he wasn’t quick enough. Although she likely wouldn’t chance doing it in a public store, it was still nice knowing he could play around bit more without having to worry about meeting a sudden stop.

As such, the boy decided to start by giving her a little spook.

Zipping by her, he gave the girl’s butt a solid slap.

“OW!” Kari jumped from the stinging strike, immediately turning around. “What the- AH!” She spun around again when she felt another slap on her butt.

“Sweetie are you okay?” her mother asked.

“Mostly,” Kari said while rubbing her rear, “but I think I just got spanked. Twice!”

Her mom just gave another laugh. “Oh come now, there’s no one near us.” she said, gesturing to the nearest people several feet away from them.

“Yeah, but…” she sighed, knowing that this would go over about as well as trying to tell her parents about her babysitting adventure with Jack-Jack did. “Never mind.”

Shrugging, her mom went back to picking out more childish panties for the girl.

The moment she turned away, Kari had to bite her lip as she felt another slap on her bottom. “Mmmrrr!” _Why does this stuff always happen to me?!_ Thankfully, her mom didn’t notice that sound.

Kari then felt a breeze rush by her and looked down where she felt chilly.

“What the!” Her pants had fallen to her ankles, exposing the bright red panties dotted with Minnie Mouse’s face all over them and a cute black bow in the front. Her face was aglow with another wave of scarlet and, just as she bent over to hurriedly pull her pants back up, that was followed by a wave of stinging pain on her backside as it was given another, harder this time, spank. “OWIE!”

She jumped and stumbled forward, tripping over her fallen pants and hitting the ground. She groaned, both from the fall and the feeling of her now more heated bottom. Looking up, she could see her mom with her hands on her hips and a curious expression on her face. “Kari, what happened to your pants?”

“They just sorta fell?” she tried weakly.

“I mean, WHERE are they?”

“What do you mean, they’re- Uh oh…” Looking at her ankles, Kari could see that her pants were now gone completely. Looking back at her mother, she said, “I, uh… lost… them…”

Her mother sighed. “Well, then I guess we’d better stop by the pants section.” she said while offering her daughter a hand and helping the girl up.

Of course, that was followed by giving her daughters panty-clad butt a good swat. “OW! MOM!” That protest was followed by another spank and a whimper from Kari.

“Come on now, young lady.” she said, giving the girl’s butt another smack to hurry her along.

-

Kari squirmed in embarrassment, unable to not notice all the people stopping to stare at and take pictures of her in her pantsless state while her mom looked through various pairs of pants, carefully deciding which one would be best for the girl. “Can you hurry up mom?” she asked desperately.

“Honey, if having people see you like this is such a problem, you should d a better job of keeping your pants on.” her mother said. “Or you could just go wait in the changing rooms.”

Kari facepalmed. _How did I forget about those?_ Not even replying to her mom, she began rushing off to do just that.

Unfortunately for her, a certain speedy blonde had no intention of letting that happen.

As she was rushing to get some privacy, she felt another hard, fast hand smack against her behind. “DEOWW!” Her run suddenly turned into a hop as she rubbed the sore spot on her bottom “Who keep-“ And then she felt something trip her up and she toppled over for the second time that day. “Oof!”

That, however, paled in comparison to what came next.

Suddenly, at great speed, Dash ran up her back, forcing her down, while grabbing onto her waistband and dragging her panties up. “AHEEEEEEEE!” 

Her crack felt like it was BURNING!

“Oh gawd that hurrrrts…” Just as she started to get back to her feet, her eyes ended up going cross briefly when she suddenly felt he panties be given a merciless jerk that dragged her back. “EEEEK!” This was followed by a series of rapid jerks left and right on her underwear that sliced them deep into her crack while stretching them up her back. “OwowowowOWWWWIIEEE!”

“Honey are you okay?! I just found you some… Oh dear…” Her mother, having ow picked out some pants and having heard her daughter’s shrieks, looked down at her.

Kari’s panties had practically been turned into a cape and were wedged deeply enough into her butt that both cheeks were fully visible.

“I suppose we should also stop and get you something for the chafing?” she asked her daughter with a bit of humor, getting an embarrassed nod in reply.

-

Having finished clothes shopping for her son, Helen called out, “Dash!”

The boy zoomed up beside her then, a smile on her face. “Hey mom. Done shopping?”

“Yes.” she answered. “Did you keep yourself busy and out of trouble?” Suspicion was clear in her voice.

“Yep.” he replied. “I’m not in any trouble, and I actually had some fun.”

Helen smiled. “Great. Now let’s get home.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760238390']=[] 


End file.
